


甜味的A先生，咸味的S先生

by jhytvg



Category: Classical Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Not a bad ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 贝多芬记忆里的老师有不同的味道





	1. 甜味的A先生，咸味的S先生

**Author's Note:**

> 一切都是瞎编的，一切都以史实为准。  
> 萨老师没有错【震声

贝多芬喜欢吃咸味。

他总觉得吃甜的，那腻腻的味道会粘附在喉口，不住地散发着酸味令他反胃。比起咸味的干脆利落，这样的挥之不去令他焦躁。

然而此刻他手里捧着一碗冰淇淋，手脚僵硬，小勺在他手里仿佛重逾千斤，抓握不住。他抬起头看到老师温和的笑容。浑身上下浮着柔软甜香的男人拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说：“做得好，路德维希，你是最优秀的。”

柠檬清香从冰淇淋上散发出来，搅得他大脑一片混乱。他张了张嘴，不知道该说什么好，支支吾吾了十几秒才勉强挤出一句话：“可是，我不爱吃甜的……”

说完他就后悔了，想要这碗冰淇淋的人可为数不少，男女都有，大的比他还大小的甚至勉强算算可以做他孩子。而他拿到手之后说这些胡话岂不是要让眼前的老师生气。

然而安东尼奥·萨列里并没有变脸色。他只是柔和地笑：“没关系，路德维希。柠檬冰淇淋没有那么腻，你可以尝尝。如果实在不喜欢，下次我给你买咸饼干。”

他脸红了，连忙低下头挖了一勺放进嘴里。淡淡的甜带着柠檬香气在他嘴里扩散开来，意外地并没有那么让他抗拒。

他吃完了冰淇淋。其他人眼里的不甘他看在眼里，却奇迹一样完全没有生出将甜甜的冰淇淋让给他人的想法。只要我在这里一天，冰淇淋就是我的。这样想着，被老师誉为奇迹的青年露出了一个微笑。他舔了舔嘴角，上面沾着的柠檬味依然鲜明而甜蜜。

 

贝多芬睁开了眼睛。

梦里的柠檬香并未消失，还在他鼻尖上恶作剧一样飘荡不去。他怔愣很久才侧过头，看到窗子半开着，味道是从外面飘进来的，生生让睡着的他看到了一个令人怀念的梦。

他和梦里那位安东尼奥老师没见面已经近两年了。这两年他极力避免想起这个人，不得不提起的时候都以A先生或者S先生作为代称。不过这两个代号在他脑子里有着不同的味道。A先生更接近于那位会给他们发小甜饼，带他们远足唱歌，给他冰淇淋的甜甜的老师。而S先生……

S先生让他想起咸味。

他又回想起两年前的那一天。他被萨列里叫到家里。进门后他看到自己的老师坐在椅子上看着自己，那眼神让他有了一丝不祥的预感。

“您叫我来，是有什么事吗？”他不得不硬着头皮开口。

“我叫你来，是想问问你，路德维希。”萨列里的十指指尖相触，“你的演奏会时间无法更改了吗？”

这个问题让他心里的不祥越发浓重起来：“我并没有更改它的计划。”

萨列里皱起了眉：“你应当是知道的。你预定的时间和慈善演出有冲突。我希望你可以考虑一下，贝多芬先生。毕竟……”

称呼上的变化让贝多芬不由自主挺直了背。

“我已经订好计划了。”他防卫似的开口，“它会是个很好的演奏会的。”

“这一点我毫不怀疑。”萨列里说，“然而冲突就是冲突。而慈善演出的时间是一早就定下的。你是希望这次慈善演出失败吗？”

“绝无此事。”贝多芬皱起眉，他真的没有这样想过，“我只是觉得，就算是一起又如何……我……”

“我不记得曾经允许你恃宠而骄。”

被打断的贝多芬僵硬地站在原地，双拳紧握。他跟随时间最长的老师坐在他面前，一贯温和的脸上头一次毫无笑意，几近面无表情地看着他。

“我最后说一次，改变你的演奏会时间。”

贝多芬咬着牙拒绝点头。他的老师盯着他看了一会儿，像是看出了他的决意，叹了口气。

“你如果要这么做，”萨列里侧过身不再看他，“我会出手对付你。路德维希，别逼我这么做。”

这句话在贝多芬脑子里激起了狂风暴雨。他想起维也纳街头窃窃私语的谣言里，经常有人说萨列里曾经对付过年轻的莫扎特，让他在维也纳过得举步维艰。作为萨列里的弟子他自然知道这都是些无稽之谈。但同样的，作为萨列里的弟子他当然也知道萨列里如果真要对付一个人，他是可以做到的。

但是他从未想过自己的恩师会对付自己。被老师抛弃的恐惧和被老师斥责的怒意在他脑内搅成一团，炸成了一股从未有过的巨大愤怒。

愤怒让他失去理智。反应过来的时候，他已经拽着老师的衣领在侧颈上咬了一口。萨列里浑身僵硬地站在原地，仿佛已经完全手足失措。他身上的甜香充斥了贝多芬的鼻子，而贝多芬的舌尖则尝到了一丝人类皮肤的淡淡咸味。咸味比甜味的刺激要直接得多，瞬间就将他的理智拽了回来。

他惊恐地退开，完全不敢直视老师的眼睛，只能胡乱说了几句道歉的句子便夺门而出。他身后传来萨列里的叫声，在他自己混乱的喘息声中格外难以听清。

冲到门口的时候，他的耳朵终于捕捉到了一句——

“你走出这道门，就不要再回来。”

贝多芬不确定萨列里有没有真的说出这句话。他的脑袋正嗡嗡作响，日益减退的听力对此更是雪上加霜。满心的愤慨委屈和莫名的慌张在他胸口横冲直撞，他头也不回拉开门走了出去，也许反手关门的力气用得比平时还大了那么些许。

他嘴里还残留着刚才那一口咬下去之后的味道。年长的萨列里先生身上明明全是和二十年前毫无二致的甜甜软软的味道，真的咬一口却是尖锐的咸，和那个姓氏十分相配。而且还很干脆利落不留情面，连一点念想都不留给他便很快消散在了他还有所留恋的舌尖。

路德维希深深吸了口气，大步离开了这个老房子，同时将过去二十年的回忆用力塞进了大脑的最深处，准备一辈子都不再想起。

 

显然，当时塞得还不够深。只是窗外飘来一点柠檬的清香就足以将一切都翻出来摊在他眼前。

梦里有他们夏日里的远足，维也纳最好的声乐老师悠扬深情的歌声在原野上回荡。每个人都分到了美味的小甜饼，黏腻的甜味现在想起又有些不同寻常的怀念。最终大家各自现场编出短调来唱，他和胡梅尔老大不小了还为那碗奖励给最优秀学生的冰淇淋争到面红耳赤，明明他自己一点都不喜欢吃甜。

那样的回忆真是十足珍贵，珍贵到让四十出头的他想起来，心里都会泛上一阵巨大的酸软和怀念。

回过神来，贝多芬发现自己已经在窗前发呆很久了。

这是一个极静的月夜。又或者其实并没有那么静，只不过是他不像样的听力在作祟。总之他安安静静看着窗外披着月光的景色，脑子里很久以来（如果他敢面对的话，是两年以来）第一次，奇异地没有什么乱七八糟的旋律跳出来回旋不止让他头疼。

他只是想起了很早之前的那碗艰难得来的柠檬冰淇淋，带着清香的甜，在他舌尖缭绕不去。

 

他突然很想再见见那位甜甜的A先生了。

 

 

END


	2. 外一篇 · 永恒的T先生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 致“永恒的恋人”

贝多芬从轻柔美好的梦境中浮上的时候，最后一丝甜蜜还留在他的心底。

梦里的他，在四手联弹按下最后一个音符之后，将身边的人拉近了亲吻。那个人毫不反抗的态度让他十分欢喜。他抱着那人嗅着缭绕身周的甜香，只觉得整个灵魂都要飘到天上去了。

醒来的时机……未必有什么不好。毕竟如果继续梦下去，说不定他的下一个动作就是将对方按在钢琴上了。

然而梦里燃起的思念的火焰却无法被理智压平。贝多芬感到有些焦躁。如果是平时他可以坐起来谱曲。但此刻比起音乐，他更想要真真切切地触碰到恋人的指尖。

他坐起来，取过纸笔，潦草地开始写下心中满溢的爱语。

“最最亲爱的T，”

这个称呼对他来说也算新奇。不如说整个维也纳也少有人会这样称呼这位，毕竟地位就摆在那里。但贝多芬并不在乎。他用了这个代称，然后又继续写了下去。

“早安，我永恒的恋人。”

贝多芬抬眼看了一下窗外，外面的天色还暗着，不过已经是可以说早安的时间了。他希望这封信能以最快的速度送到对方手里，也许那时候还是早上呢。

“我想在您的身边。昨夜的梦境里我在您的家里和您一起联弹，我在钢琴前亲吻了您。这个梦境让我意识到，我需要在您身边生活。”

他小小吐了一口气，蘸了蘸笔，继续写字。

“我想在您的怀里，告诉您我回到您身边了。您需要知道我对您的忠诚，再没有别人能够这样占有我的心灵。我不愿意和您分离。如果可以的话，我想住到您的心里去。”

他被自己肉麻的句子逗笑了。

“我永远属于您，您也永远属于我。*”

写下这句话，他在信纸末端签下了自己的大名。写完之后，他将整个信纸塞进了抽屉里，又拿出了一张新的，在上面重新落笔：

“致我心中永恒的T先生。向您致以一万个吻。我的心已经飞到您的身边，它急切地想要聆听您动听的歌声。请不要让它失望。”

这一次他没有写大名，只是在右下角随手勾了个“L”。新的信件与其说是信不如说只是个便条，他还是将它仔仔细细封入了信封，披着衣服走下去找旅馆的伙计。

 

贝多芬是被邮差从废寝忘食的作曲中唤醒的。

他凌晨爬起来要求送信的行为虽然让伙计叫苦不迭，信还是送了出去的。只不过他完全没有想过这封信居然能在如此之短的时间内收到回应。大音乐家茫然地看了一眼窗外的艳阳高照，手指飞快地拆开了回信。

简单的信纸上是他熟悉的优雅圆润的字体。抬头的称呼是“奇迹的L先生”，让他忍不住露出了一个微笑。

回信的内容非常简单，就只有两行字。

“到我这里来。”然后下一行是一个离他很近的地址。如果他现在下楼去叫个马车，大约半小时的功夫就可以到了。

他最后看了一眼签名的“A.S.”，将回信仔细收到了自己怀里。

谱曲的事情可以暂时放下了。他还有一个半小时的短途旅行需要立刻出发。

 

END

 

注：贝多芬的文字改编自他给“永恒的恋人”写的信件。


End file.
